Anjo
by Keyrvt Maia
Summary: A primeira Lua cheia do mês, um encontro, uma música, uma loucura... Afinal dizem que a Lua cheia faz isso com as pessoas!


**Autor:** Keyrvt Maia  
**Shipper**: Draco/Ginny  
**Obs.:** _A marca Harry Potter é da JK e da Warner nem os personagens ou a música me pertencem_. Além disso texto não tenho Beta Reader!

Anjo...

Draco observava a sala comunal da sonserina, já não aguentava mais aturar as garotas dando em cima dele (não que tivesse "mudado de time", não era esse o caso) o problema eram que eram as mesmas conversas fúteis e os comentários insistentes sobre os prováveis planos do "idiota das trevas".

Se alguém pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos dele, um aspirante a comensal, chamando o seu Lord de idiota, provavelmente não acreditaria. Mas ele tinha uma boa razão para odiá-lo. Isso desde o momento em que Voldemord torturou sua mãe até quase acabar com a vida dela, por causa do trato em que seu padrinho Severo havia prometido proteger-lo.

Mas outra razão que contribuirá foi seu pai não a ter defendido, mesmo estando presente na hora. Draco suspirou, vestiu o casaco por cima do pijama e se dirigiu para fora da sala comunal, sem dar atenção aos que o chamavam. Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e caminhou pelos corredores sem se importar com a hora ou com uma provável detenção, isso não importava, precisava sair respirar, seguiu pelo corredor para fora do castelo.

Era o a primeira lua cheia do mês e no céu nenhuma nuvem para ocultar as estrelas que pareciam brilhar mais do que nas noites anteriores, já tinha virado um hábito caminhar próximo do lago todas as noites depois do acontecido.

Parou para observar o reflexo da lua no lago onde a lula gigante emergia de vez em quando fazendo ondas na sua superfície. Sentou-se na grama sem tirar os olhos do belo cenário que a noite lhe proporcionava, então cruzou os braços ao redor dos joelhos e apoiando o queixo sobre eles e sentiu falta de ter alguém para compartilhar aquilo.

Deu um suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento, sentia-se mais solitário do que nunca, e a tristeza começou a dominar o seu peito, de repente um barulho de passos arrancou-lhe de seus pensamentos, quem estaria ali? Olhou no relógio e verificou que já passara da meia-noite!

Um pensamento assustador veio à mente era lua cheia e a possibilidades de ser um lobisomem eram muito grande, estava sozinho, xingou-se por não ter lembrado desse pequeno detalhe, o passos se tornavam mais próximos, então fez o que podia fazer segurou a varinha e gritou tentando não transparecer o pavor que sentia .

-Quem está ai? - Os passos pararam, mas ainda não consegui ver quem ou o que era - Responda se não irei atacar!

- Malfoy? – Draco agradeceu internamente por ser uma pessoa e não um lobisomem, outra coisa que percebeu foi que a voz era de uma mulher – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ainda com a varinha em punho viu a figura aproximar-se rapidamente dele também com uma varinha na mão. Reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos, só podiam ser de uma pessoa.

- Eu que pergunto Wesley! O que você faz aqui a essa hora? – com um meio sorriso continuou – Eu poderia tira alguns pontos da sua casa... Mas como hoje estou me sentindo... Como eu poderia dizer... Caridoso! Posso fingir que não a vi, se voltar para o castelo e me deixar em paz!

- Desculpe Malfoy! Mas vou declinar a sua gentileza! – ela falou sarcasticamente espantando o Malfoy a sua frente – Porem fique a vontade para ir embora!

- Cinismo não combina como você Wesleyzinha! – sorriu malicioso se aproximou dela e sussurrou como quem conta um segredo - isso é uma prática bem sonserina! - Draco a viu bufar, que fez ele aumentar o sorriso pensando que agora ela sairia correndo com raiva, mas ela permanecia na sua frente.

-Você não vai sair mesmo não é? - disse ela olhando-o derrotada.

-Não!

Gina suspirou e baixou a varinha guardando-a no bolso capa que vestia e retirando do outro bolso um pequeno rádio. Malfoy ficou tão curioso com a atitude da garota que nem percebeu que ainda estava de varinha em punho.

-Relaxa Malfoy! Já que nem eu nem você vamos sair daqui mesmo! Proponho fazermos companhia um ao outro! - Draco observou a Wesley sentar na grama e com a sobrancelha levantada perguntou.

-Wesley esqueceu quem eu sou?

- Não... Mas hoje a gente poderia esquecer afinal não tem ninguém olhando!- respondeu ela dando de ombros e Draco a olhou espantado.

- Você enlouqueceu Wesley?

- Talvez... Dizem que a Lua cheia faz isso com as pessoas!

Involuntariamente Draco acabou rindo... Um sorriso verdadeiro que nem ele tinha certeza se algum dia ele tinha dado um parecido, ela sorriu também, então Gina o observou guardar a varinha no bolso e sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ele a observou sorrindo ao seu lado e pensou que não tinha nada a perder mesmo e falou para ela - Você é louca Wesley!

- Você está se repetindo Malfoy! Além do mais, às vezes é bom enlouquecer de vez em quando, então se vamos fazer isso...

- Ei! Eu não disse que concordava com isso! – Falou levantando a sobrancelha tentando, Gina fingiu que não tinha ouvido, então ela se ajoelhou na grama e estendeu a mão em sua direção dele

- Prazer eu sou Gina Wesley, mas pode me chamar de Gina!

- Bom já que não tenho escolha e você não vai embora mesmo então vamos fazer isso direito... – Ele segurou a mão dela ao invés de um simples cumprimento, ele elevou as costas da mão de Gina aos seus lábios, tocando-os suavemente sem tirar os olhos da garota esperando ver sua reação e foi com muita satisfação que a viu ficar vermelha, deu um meio sorriso e continuou com uma voz sedutora – O prazer é meu ...eu sou Draco Malfoy, mas pode me chamar de Draco!

Ele soltou a mão dela como se nada tivesse acontecido e voltou seu olhar para o lago. Gina com o coração acelerado resolveu perguntar algo com o objetivo tanto de esquecer a sensação anterior quanto por curiosidade.

-Malfoy...quer dizer Draco...

-Fala ...

-Você está esquisito hoje! – Ele voltou o olhar para Gina e ergueu a sobrancelha pensando _"olha só quem fala!"_ – Até agora você não me insultou a mim ou a minha família, não me chamou de pobretona, mesmo antes de nosso acordo! Você está bem?

Ele pareceu ponderar as palavras dela como se só agora tivera percebido, mas a verdade era que ele que não queria ficar sozinho aquela noite e estava apreciando a companhia dela, mas isso ele jamais assumiria.

- Dizem que a Lua cheia faz isso com as pessoas! - Falou dando um meio sorriso, fazendo-a sorrir também - Você também está esquisita, afinal não é todo dia que a santinha da Wesleyzinha fica depois do horário de recolher com um sonserino ... pior como o malvado Malfoy, você não está como...medo?

- Claro que não! Eu nunca teria medo de você Draco! – ele a olhou ofendido - Além do mais você está fugindo da resposta! – falou cruzando os braços fingindo está com raiva.

-É um direito meu! –falou piscando charmosamente para ela - Então não vai me dizer o porquê do rádio? Você sabe poderia ouvi-lo dentro do castelo! E que existem que tem feitiços para abafar o barulho se estiver na sua cama!

Gina o observou sorrindo malicioso e sentiu um arrepio corre-lhe todo o corpo, mas deixou para lá pensando que tinha sido por causa do frio, apesar de não está tão frio assim. Pegou o pequeno rádio decidiu deixar de insistir no assunto para depois, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem! – dando de ombros - Bom eu sei que não é proibido ouvir rádio no castelo! Mas aqui é o único local que consegue sintonizar uma rádio trouxa do Brasil!

- Do Brasil?

- É eu adoro as músicas de lá! – falava super animada, enquanto tentava sintonizar na rádio – Isso consegui!

- E desde quando você fala português Wesley... quer dizer Gina? – Falou desconfiado, ela se aproximou perigosamente dele fazendo o coração de Draco acelerar, não sabia por que ela estava lhe causando esse tipos de reações, ela não era o tipo de garota por quem ele se interessaria, pelo menos era isso que ele achava até aquele momento.

- Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não conhece Draco! - voltou o olhar para o rádio e deu um gritinho e pegou na mão de Draco puxando mais para perto de si – eles vão tocar a música da minha banda preferida!

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso!? – espantado e constrangido com a ousadia da garota.

- Vem dança comigo!

- Você está doida mesmo! – Ficar perto daquela garota estava lhe provocando sensações que nunca tinha sentido antes, aquela noite já estava realmente muito esquisita, procurou uma desculpa – Bo...bom Gina eu não danço músicas que eu não sei a tradução!

Viu ela o olhar desconfiado, ficou hipnotizado ao perceber um sorriso se formando no rosto dela, era o sorriso mais lindo que já vira, a luz do luar refletia nos cabelos vermelhos como se fosse à superfície de um rubi, então ele voltou o olhar para os lábios de Gina e os viu movimentar tirando-o de seus pensamentos ele sacudiu a cabeça para voltar a realidade e perguntou.

- Como?

-Eu traduzo pra você! – Colocou o radio na grama, então sem aviso ela segurou as mãos de Draco e o ajudou a levantar, aquele contato com a pele dela provocou arrepios, tentou afastar os pensamentos impróprios provocados por aquele simples toque, isso nunca tinha acontecido com ele, mas a voz dela deixava impossível resistir aos seus pedidos então ela pediu – Vem!

E ele foi sem pensar nas consequências daquele pedido inocente, que para ele foi o mais provocante que ele já receberá na vida. O som do saxofone começou a sair da caixinha, ela liberou as mãos dele e a viu retirar o casaco.

Ela vestia uma regata branca colada e uma calça de moletom com desenhos de ursinhos, em outra pessoa aquele pijama provavelmente seria ridículo, mas nela parecia tão sexy quanto se ela estivesse vestida com uma camisola de seda.

Ele decidiu também tirar o casaco e o jogou junto ao dela, ele vestia uma regata cinza e uma calça de moletom preta sem estampas. Ela começou a balançando-se suavemente de um lado para o outro ao sabor da melodia de olhos fechado. Draco ficou parado apenas olhando-a e se perguntando por que nunca tinha reparado quão linda ela era.

Gina estava a quatro passos de Draco ainda de olhos fechados, de repente os abriu e os tons de chocolate fixaram-se nos seus cinzas, então ela movimentou sua mão em direção ao céu e começou a acompanha a música.

"_**Se você vê estrelas demais"**_

Depois levou a mão até a cabeça dela sem tirar os olhos de Draco que mantinha o olhar vidrado nela como se não quisesse perder nenhum dos movimentos dela.

"_**Lembre que um sonho não volta atrás"**_

Ela diminuiu o espaço entre ele e Draco sentiu o corpo arrepiar apenas com a voz e os versos cantados por Gina.

_**Chega perto e diz "Anjo"**_

Ela tomou as mãos dele e as levou até sua cintura. Gina não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem para fazer aquilo. Ela estava provocando a quem ela devia desprezar, Draco Malfoy não conseguia e nem queria entender o porquê daquele comportamento.

_**Se você sente o corpo colar**_

As mãos e o olhar de Gina deslizaram ao longo dos braços de Draco em direção ao pescoço deixando um rastro de pelos eriçados, ela gostou daquela reação, sua voz começou a ficar sussurrada e mais provocante na percepção dele.

_**Solte o seu medo bem devagar**_

O olhar de Gina focou as pupilas escurecidas de Draco e ela sentiu o coração acelerar, mas colou mais ainda seu corpo ao dele.

_**Chega perto e diz "Anjo"**_

Aquilo era como se fosse inevitável e tão certo... Tão natural... Levou sua boca próximo da orelha dele e sussurrou baixinho fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

_**Bem mais perto e diz "Anjo"**_

Eles começaram a dançar lentamente até acompanhar o ritmo da música. Ela levou a mão direita em direção ao rosto dele obrigando-o a abrir os olhos e a inevitável visão daquele belo dela rosto iluminado pela lua, se perguntava em que momento eles ficaram tão próximos?

_**Se uma coisa louca**_

_**Sai do seu olhar**_

Gina não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia evitar de fazer tudo aquilo que a música mandava, ou era a lua cheia que estava fazendo aquilo? Não sabia! Sua mão que repousava no rosto de Malfoy seguiu a caricia com as pontas de seus dedos em direção a boca dele.

_**Fique em silêncio**_

Ele não conteve fechou os olhos novamente enquanto as pontas dos dedos dela acariciavam suavemente seus lábios.

_**Deixa o amor entrar**_

Draco deixou lado a razão, a briga das famílias e tudo mais! A combinação da voz e do toque dela, o estava enlouquecendo.

_**Pra que tanta pressa de chegar**_

Ele retirou uma mão da cintura dela, sem aumentar a distancia entre eles, e colocou-a sobre a mão dela de forma tão carinhosa como ele nunca tinha feito com nenhuma outra garota. Começou a distribuir beijos nos delicados dedos da ruiva. Abriu os olhos e a primeira visão foram os lábios vermelhos de Gina tão proximos.

_**Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar**_

Draco liberou a mão dela e aproximou-se do rosto de Gina. Ela sabia o que vinha e inconscientemente fechou os olhos e deixou guiar por aquela sensação louca que ela não conseguia evitar e ela cantou a última frase da música .

_**Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar**_

Os lábios dela foram calados pelos dele em um breve roçar dos lábios, a música continuou na mesma proporção em que o beijo se aprofundava, eles não pararam de dançar.

_**Se você vê estrelas demais**_

_**Lembre que um sonho não volta atrás**_

_**Chega perto e diz "Anjo"**_

Gina rodeava seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, enquanto ele a segurava-a pela cintura. Ele deixou a boca dela seguindo até a orelha dela e agora ele a chamava de anjo juntamente com a música.

_**Se você sente o corpo colar**_

_**Solte o seu medo bem devagar**_

_**Chega perto e diz "Anjo"**_

_**Bem mais perto e diz "Anjo"**_

Ela sorria feliz, parecia que no mundo só existiam eles, sem guerra, sem brigas.

-Isso é loucura! – ela falou num sussurro fazendo o sorri também.

_**Se uma coisa louca**_

_**Sai do seu olhar**_

_**Fique em silêncio**_

- Me diz que isso não é um sonho!

- Se você está sonhando eu também estou! – ela o beijou urgente e ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, como quem tem medo de perder algo precioso.

_**Deixa o amor entrar**_

_**Pra que tanta pressa de chegar**_

_**Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar**_

_**Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar**_

Já passava das 4 horas da madrugada, não havia ninguém além do casal incomum caminhando abraçados, para eles aquilo era estranhamente natural, como se já fizessem aquilo a muito tempo.

Pararam próximo a entrada da Grifinória então Gina o abraçou fortemente, Draco correspondeu, pois percebia que aquele abraço significava que estava chegando ao fim aquele momento.

-Este é um adeus? – Ele sussurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Não queria que essa noite acabasse! – Gina olhou para ele com os olhos lacrimejantes, Draco acarinhou-lhe o rosto.

-Você já pensou como seria difícil para nos dois ficarmos juntos?

-Sim! – Ele não resistiu tomou sua boca em um beijo sôfrego. Afastou os lábios, com as testas encostadas e de olhos fechados sussurrou.

-Nos não precisamos acabar!

-Isso seria loucura! – Ele depositou outro beijo suave no lábio da atônita Gina e como um sorriso enigmático ele falou.

- Dizem que a Lua cheia faz isso com as pessoas!- piscou para ela e se despedindo e saiu caminhando em direção as masmorras. Enquanto uma Gina sorridente atravessava o quadro da mulher gorda desejando que houvesse muitas e muitas outras luas cheias!

______________________________________________________________**Fim**___________________________________________________________________________________

_**Música: Anjo (Renato correia – Dalto – Claudio Rabelo) Grupo Roupa nova.**_

**Reviews: ****Xingamentos, Elogios, Cobranças, Reclamações. Estejam a vontade para julgar!^.^**


End file.
